Castigo
by Vismur
Summary: Dios ha castigado a Castiel obligándolo a ver la vida de Dean desde el principio.


_**Titulo:**__ Castigo_

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural_

_**Pareja:**__ Destiel_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores,____actores y directores._

_**Advertencias:**__ Un poco de angustia._

_**Resumen:**__ Dios ha castigado a Castiel obligándolo a ver la vida de Dean desde el principio._

_**Notas: **__¿Se acuerdan del ángel que compró Mary para poner en el cuarto de Dean?, bien, se menciona en el capitulo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CASTIGO**

Castiel estaba atrapado.

Después de su momento de locura y terminar en aquel lago. Él estaba atrapado en una figura de ámbar, específicamente un ángel de porcelana, irónico.

Si las extrañezas aun no habían terminado, él estaba atrapado dentro de la figura sin poder salir, a pesar de sus poderes, y sabía que aun tenía poderes porque sentía sus alas y su Gracia. Aun peor, él apareció en el año de 1978, y lo pudo deducir por la ropa que usaba la gente.

Nadie tenía el poder de hacer esto, excepto Dios.

Así que su conclusión es que Dios le había castigado.

No fue hasta un año después que descubrió más de su castigo.

Mary Winchester con ocho meses de embarazo, había llegado en la tienda donde lo vendían, al menos a la figura y lo compro.

Castiel quizá no fue mucho tiempo humano, pero sintió una gran peso hundirse en su estomago cuando ella lo llevo a casa y lo ponía en el cuarto de colores pasteles y una cuna, justo en una repisa, con una gran vista de todo, ya que a pesar de que el ángel era de cerámica, para Castiel era como un vidrio, donde podía ver todo.

Y luego vino Dean.

El bebé era una cosa preciosa, y su madre solía cantarle canciones para dormirlo, verlo de esa forma despertaba su instinto protector para el rubio, instinto que ya poseía antes de que pasará lo de la guerra civil.

Vio como sonreía con inocencia, jugaba con sus padres, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros gateos y sus primeros pasos, siempre siendo un niño muy inteligente y sociable, sus padres lo querían y mimaban mucho.

Y nació Sam.

Su pequeño hermano, a quien adoraba tanto, a pesar de su corta edad, cuidaba con su alma, ambos eran tan inocentes y felices.

Hasta el día del incendio.

En más de cuatro años encerrado en aquel ángel, nunca deseo salir tanto como esa noche, para poder hacer algo, con impotencia noto como la casa se quemaba y con ellos toda la seguridad de una vida normal.

Él se quedo en aquella casa quemada, su contenedor no sufrió daños, así que supuso que era otra habilidad de su contenedor, para poder retener a un ángel.

De los Winchester vivos no supo nada y deseo tanto encontrarlos, para saber que estaba pasando. Descubriendo otra habilidad del contenedor, este aparecía donde quería ir si estaban Dean, Sam, John o Bobby. Lo último lo comprobó después de varios intentos.

Pero eran las únicas cosas que podían hacer, teletransportarse a cualquier lugar plano e inmunidad contra daños.

Nada más.

Él no podía darle una paliza a John Winchester cuando descuidaba a sus hijos por tanto tiempo.

Él no podía consolar a Dean cuando Sam se fue a la universidad.

Él no podía ayudar a las cacerías de Dean cuando este se lastimaba.

Él no podía revivir a Sam para que Dean no vendiera su alma.

Él no podía matar a Ruby para que no hiciera daño a Sam en un futuro.

Él no podía evitar que los perros se llevaran a Dean al infierno.

Él no podía advertirse así mismo de los planes del cielo.

No podía decirse a si mismo de buscar a Dean antes de hacer el contrato con Crowley.

No podía cambiar nada.

Y lo que mas le dolía, es no poder decirle a Dean que siempre estuvo ahí con él.

- Te extraño Cas – dijo el hombre drogado por aquella hamburguesa con el líquido negro, se veía tan triste.

- Yo también te extraño – menciono Cas, treinta y cinco años atrapado ahí viendo como era la vida de Dean Winchester, y a pesar de verlo, no era lo mismo que hablarle o mirarlo cara a cara.

Sintió un liquido correr por su mejilla, sorprendido por el descubrimiento, su mano de dirigió a su rostro, estaba llorando, catalogo después.

¡NO!

Este era un castigo tan cruel.

Tenía que salir de ahí, Dean estaba triste, necesitaba su presencia. Empujo el ángel de porcelana sin éxito.

- Dean – llamo al rubio quien había entrado en el séptimo sueño.

Siguió empujando la porcelana para intentar abrirla, usaba sus poderes, pero no pasaba nada. Siguió intentando para liberarse, que no noto que la noche se evaporo y la luz del día empezaba a levantarse, al menos no hasta que quedo agotado dentro del recipiente, y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Era tan inútil.

Deseo teletransportarse aun más cerca de Dean, quien aun estaba dormido, apareció en el regazo del rubio.

- Lo siento tanto Dean – murmuro tratando de entrar en la cabeza del rubio, en vano.

- Cas – murmuro en el sueño el rubio, revolviéndose un poco.

- Si Dean, soy Cas – murmuro con la ilusión de que Dean lo haya escuchado.

- ¡Cas! – Dean de improvisto se levanto, viendo a todas direcciones.

Un segundo después se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Castiel mientras veía sus manos, él ya no estaba en la figura atrapado, él era físico de nuevo, mientras los trozos de porcelana se esparcían en el suelo.

- ¿Cas? – la grave voz de Dean le regresó a la realidad.

- Dean – sin esperar respuesta e importándole poco que el otro lo maltratara después, abrazo al rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello y oliendo después de tanto tiempo el aroma de su humano, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no eran de impotencia, eran alegría pura, de estar de nuevo aquí, libre.

- ¿Cas?, ¿Realmente es usted? – pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde, pero no hizo nada para liberarse, sino que le rodeo con sus brazos.

El ángel puso una mano donde había marcado a Dean, contestándole con ello.

- Lo siento – su voz sonaba grave y un poco cansada.

- Esta bien, esta bien – ninguno soltó su abrazo, ni siquiera cuando Castiel se quedo dormido, pensando que su castigo había terminado y que había mucho trabajo que hacer si su padre lo revivió de nuevo.

Cuando Sam entró en la habitación, esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa menos a su hermano abrazando a un ángel que se creía muerto. Parpadeo un poco, y dejo al par solo, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones.

Por ahora realmente estaba feliz de que las cosas mejoraran un poco para ellos.


End file.
